After Eight Continued
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP:: Mia's social life takes a swerve after her fight with Michael. A lot of relationships to patch up, a lot of confusion. But one thing's for sure: it ain't easy being Mia! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm writing what I think would happen after Mia spoke to J.P. on the phone and sent Michael the sorry e-mail in the eighth book!! Hope you like it, & read and review, please!  
--pisceangirlpower_**

* * *

**Friday, September 10, 10 pm, the Loft **

Oh. My. God. I. Can. Not. Believe. This.

When I reached the theater, J.P. was already waiting there. When he saw me, he was like, 'Mia, come on. You're late. It's already 7.50.' I replied, 'Oh, sorry J.P. Come on.'

So we went in and saw the show. As usual, I cried at the part when the beast turns back into the handsome prince. When I started sniffling, J.P. got kind of startled, and asked me if I needed Kleenex. But I knew I'd cry, so I had come stocked with both my pockets stuffed with Kleenex.

After the show, we went to Ray's Pizza for a pie and a Coke. I had a plain-cheese and Coke, and J.P. had a pepperoni pizza.

After ordering, J.P. and I grabbed a table and sat down. That's when I noticed that he was looking sort of bothered about something, so I asked him, 'J.P., you look like something's bothering you. What happened?' He just squirmed in his seat and stammered, 'Uh…nothing, M-Mia! W-what makes you think something's, uh, wrong?' I was like, 'Please, J.P. I can totally make out that something's troubling you. I thought you said we were friends. You tell me what the matter is.' 'Oh,' said J.P., looking crestfallen. 'Am I making it that obvious?' '_Yes_.' 'Oh God…I don't know how to say this Mia…' 'Just tell me.' 'Oh, OK. But promise me you won't get pissed.' 'Yeah, I won't. Now tell me.' 'I…I have feelings for you, Mia.'

That's right. My best friend's ex-boyfriend has feelings for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In reply, I just went, 'WHAT?' 'Uh…please! Mia! You said you won't get angry!' J.P. looked panicky. 'J.P.!' I cried. 'I'm not angry. I'm just…I don't know what to say.' Then I added in a small voice, 'Is that why you broke up with Lilly?' 'I…' 'Yes, that's the reason, isn't it?' 'No, Mia. You don't understand! I…never _had_ any feelings for Lilly. I just started liking you while I was still in a relationship with her, so it completely isn't your fault.' 'It is.' I could feel tears stinging my nose, but I controlled myself from crying. 'J.P.' I said in a breaking voice. 'Yeah?' he said, looking _very_ scared, giving me some tissue from the tissue stand on the table. 'I hope you realize that this is a relationship that can't be.' J.P. looked startled. 'But…but why not Mia? We're both single, and I like you, and…' But I cut him off. 'Sorry J.P., but I still love Michael. You know that. I can't date someone else.' 'Oh.' 'Right.'

The pizza arrived. I slowly tore a piece from my pie. 'Sorry, J.P.,' I repeated. 'Sorry. But we can just be friends. And don't get me wrong – you're one of the best friends I have. Besides, I can't do this to Lilly. She _is_ my best friend. And I don't want to lose you either, because –' But J.P. cut me off. 'OK, whatever. Let's just eat and get out of here.' I bit my lip. So we silently ate. After we were done, J.P. and I went out. Lars was waiting there, fidgeting with his gun, leaning up against the limo. Hans was inside, as usual. 'Hop in,' I said to J.P. 'I'll give you a ride.' 'I…uh…no thanks, Mia. My house isn't far from here. I'll walk.' I decided not to push it. 'Are you sure?' 'Yeah. Bye.' 'Bye. See you at school tomorrow.' 'Yeah.' He walked away. 'Any problem, Princess?' asked Lars. 'No,' I said, getting into the limo. In the limo, I cried.

Anyway, I have to go now, because Rocky is wailing, and as usual, Mom is too busy eating orange beef and watching old _ET_ reruns with Mr. G to pay any attention. So at least _something_ consoling has finally come my way – my baby brother who had stopped needing to be sung to, now needs it again.

**Tuesday, September 14, 6.45 pm, the Loft**

I cannot believe my journal _got lost_!!!!!!!! I went crazy hunting for it since the past three days, and guess where I found it – Fat Louie's litter box. Seriously, now even my _cat_ is against me.

Thank goodness Grandmère cancelled princess lessons for today – she said that she was very stressed out and so was Rommel (cue: Mia rolls her eyes), so she got a manicure, pedicure and massage, and got Rommel a trip to the doggy spa.

Things with Lilly aren't exactly rosy, she still doesn't say hi or anything. But yesterday, I e-mailed her this really cute "I'm Sorry" e-card. After that, even though she doesn't fully talk to me, she _did_ ask me to get her a cup of custard at lunch the other day when I got up to get myself one. So I guess things are beginning to kind of look up. But she is totally giving poor J.P. the cold shoulder. Whenever he tries to say hi, she just turns away and starts talking to someone else. When he sat down next to her at lunch, she even got up and went to sit next to Ling Su and Perin.

Someone's IMing me. Let's see who it is. I hope a teeny-weeny bit that it's Michael!

_Iluvromance: Hi Mia!!!!_

Oh. It's Tina.

_FtLouie: Hi Tina. What happened?_

_Iluvromance: Nothing! Just checking to see how you're doing._

_FtLouie: OK, I guess. I'm still shocked._

_Iluvromance: Shocked? About what?_

_FtLouie: J.P. told me that…_

_Iluvromance: Yes…what did J.P. tell you?_

_FtLouie: You'll never believe this._

_Iluvromance: What is it, Mia?_

_FtLouie: J.P. told me that he likes me._

_Iluvromance: Yes, so? All friends like each other._

_FtLouie: TINA! In THAT way!!_

_Iluvromance: OMG._

_FtLouie: Yeah._

_Iluvromance: What did you tell him??????????_

_FtLouie: I told him that I'm still in love with Michael._

_Iluvromance: Oh. OK. I hope you broke it to him gently._

_FtLouie: Well…I can't exactly say. But I don't think I really hurt his feelings. Although I did think he was sort of peeved._

_Iluvromance: I think you should just act friendly as always with J.P. at school, Mia. That's the best thing to do with a person who confesses to you his feelings for you and gets turned down._

_FtLouie: Um…OK. Thanks Tina._

_Iluvromance: Anytime, Mia._

Hey, someone just came online. It says "WomynRule". HOOORRAAYY!! It's Lilly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iluvromance: Hello?? You aren't replying…what happened? 

_FtLouie: Tina, Lilly's come online. I'm going to IM her. Will you wait for two minutes?_

_Iluvromance: OK._

_FtLouie: Hi Lilly_

_WomynRule: What do you want?_

_FtLouie: Oh, Lilly! Please don't give me the cold shoulder treatment again. I think I've already said sorry about ninety-six times!_

_WomynRule: Hmm. I guess another time should do it._

_FtLouie: REEEEEEALLLYYY??? OMG!! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY, LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_WomynRule: OK. So, what's up?_

Man, I CANNOT believe my luck…I can't believe Lilly's being so forgiving!

_FtLouie: I have to tell you something._

_WomynRule: What?_

_FtLouie: I can't believe this myself, but J.P. told me that he has feelings for me. I thought I should tell you._

_WomynRule: Shut UP._

_FtLouie: I am not kidding. But I told him that I still like your brother, and that I CANNOT date him._

_WomynRule: YOU STILL WANT MY BROTHER???????????_

_FtLouie: Well, yeah. I realized that I kind of overreacted, and that it isn't as big a deal as I made it out to be. I really want to get back with him. I've e-mailed him, so I'm waiting for his reply. _

_WomynRule: OK._

_FtLouie: You're not angry…?_

_WomynRule: It isn't your fault that J.P. fell for you. So let's just cool it. Forget about it._

_FtLouie: Oh, Lilly! Thanks for being so understanding._

_WomynRule: Welcome back, best friend._

_FtLouie: Yay!!_

_WomynRule: So…what else's up?_

_FtLouie: Nothing…I've put Tina on hold…I'm IMing her too._

_WomynRule: OK. Talk to her then. Because I actually only came online to Google something for my project._

_FtLouie: You sure? You're not bugged at me?_

_WomynRule: Yeah, POG. I'm sure. I'll see you at school tomorrow._

_FtLouie: OK. Bye._

_WomynRule: Bye._

_FtLouie: OK, Tina, you will not believe this_

_Iluvromance: What happened? Did Lilly forgive you???!!_

_FtLouie: YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Iluvromance: WOWWW!!!!!!! That is soo cool!!_

_FtLouie: I know!!!!!!!_

Iluvromance: Um, Mia, I have to go.

_FtLouie: Oh, OK. Bye. I'll see you later._

_Iluvromance: Bye!_

Yipppeeee!!!! Lilly and I are talking again!!!!!!!!! Wait a sec. I just received an IM. I think it's Michael!!!!! It says "SkinnerBx". It IS him!!!!!!

_FtLouie: Hi Michael!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_SkinnerBx: Hi._

_SkinnerBx: Mia, are you willing to talk things out with me? Please say yes._

_FtLouie: Why do you think I sent you that email???? And I NEVER use exclamation points in conversations with people I'm peeved with._

_SkinnerBx: Uh…all right then…I think I have the perfect solution for what happened that night at The Ritz Carlton: we should forget whatever happened._

_FtLouie: Yeah. I guess that would be the best thing to do. I know I kind of overreacted. OK, WAY overreacted._

_SkinnerBx: Ha-ha ;)…Are we OK, then?_

_FtLouie: Yes…I'm so glad we've solved this, Michael!_

_SkinnerBx: I'm glad, too._

_FtLouie: OK. Good. So…how's your robotic surgical arm going? Good progress?_

_SkinnerBx: Mia, I'm not in Japan._

_FtLouie?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_SkinnerBx: I never went. Late that night, my professor's colleague called to say that there had been a major fire in their lab, and all the equipment was destroyed in it. That stuff was all secret, and had been made by special engineers. They have no clue where the papers and blueprints of the stuff are, so they might never be able to reconstruct it at all. Even if they do manage to find the papers, they'll take at least 6 or 7 years to remake the equipment._

_FtLouie: Oh. So you mean to say that your going to Japan is canceled?_

_SkinnerBx: Yeah._

_FtLouie: OMG…you must be really bummed._

_SkinnerBx: Um…I guess. In a way, yeah. But I looked at it the positive way – now I can be with you and everyone else, and I still have college to attend, and share my room with Doo Pak, and stuff. Even though I'll be over a week late going to college, I can still GO._

_FtLouie: Oh. That's good. What are you doing tonight?_

_SkinnerBx: Nothing. I'm home. I'll be leaving for college the day after tomorrow._

_FtLouie: Good. Should I come over?_

_SkinnerBx: Sure. We could go out for a pizza or something, or check out one of the pay-per-view movies._

_FtLouie: Or we could just stay home._

_SkinnerBx: All right. How much time will you be here in?_

_FtLouie: Um…I guess I'll be over in fifteen minutes._

_SkinnerBx: OK. See you._

_FtLouie: See you._

OMG!!!!!!!!! I _HAVE_ TO CALL TINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm dialing Tina's cell now.

Wait a sec. She's picked up!!

OK…my conversation with Tina went something like this…

_Me:_ 'Hello? Tina?'

_Tina:_ 'Hi Mia!'

_Me: _'You will never _ever_ guess what!'

_Tina:_ 'What?'

_Me:_ 'Michael never went to Japan! He's still right here in New York!'

(While talking to Tina, I'm simultaneously putting on my coat)

_Tina:_ 'Ohmigosh. You have _got_ to be kidding.'

_Me: _'No way! I spoke to him on IM, like, a second after you logged off, and he said that there was this big fire in their lab in Japan, and that they didn't have the papers and stuff of the special equipment, which was a sort of secret thing. So basically, chances are that that equipment will never be remade, and even if it is, it'll take years. And we spoke about everything and we're good, now!'

_Tina:_ 'Wow. I guess today's your lucky day! Your peeved best friend forgave you, _and_ you got back your boyfriend!'

_Me:_ 'Talk about it! Anyway, I'm going over to Michael's right now, so I'll catch you later.'

_Tina:_ 'Oh, wow! Tell me _exactly_ what happens, OK?'

_Me:_ 'Of course! Bye!'

_Tina:_ 'Bye!'

**Tuesday, September 14, 7.36 pm, Michael's bathroom**

OK…I think this is the _greatest_ day of my life, just like Tina said!!!! I got back my best friend _and_ my boyfriend!!!

When I reached Michael's place, I rang the bell. Lilly opened it. 'Oh,' she said, looking at me for a minute. 'Hi, POG.' 'Hey,' I said. 'What's up?' 'Um,' said Lilly. 'Nothing. Working on that assignment which I had to Google for.' I stepped into the house and took off my coat. 'Oh,' I said. 'OK. Is Michael in his room?' 'Yeah,' said Lilly. Then she suddenly looked surprised. 'Wait a sec. I thought you dumped my brother.' 'Um,' I said, feeling a little uncomfortable. 'I guess we patched it up.' 'Whoa,' said Lilly. 'OK. He's in his room.'

So, after taking off my coat and hanging it up, I went to Michael's room. He was sitting on his computer, shirtless. I instantly blushed, as I always do at the extremely pleasurable sight of a shirtless Michael.

'Um,' I said. 'Hi, Michael.' 'Mia. Hi. Sit down. Sorry…I'll just, um, pull on a shirt.' 'Oh,' I said, quickly. 'That's OK.' 'Uh…' said Michael, switching off his computer. 'All right. So. What's new?' 'Nothing,' I said. We just sat in this awkward silence for about two minutes. Then I forced myself to ask him the question that had popped up in my mind, which was a difficult one, but had to be asked, nevertheless.

'Michael,' I said, in the most mature voice I could find. 'Are we still what we were?' Michael looked at me, a confused look on his handsome face. 'What do you mean?' Oh God. He was totally making this more difficult for me to ask. 'I mean…we're still…you know…a couple, right? I mean, all couples fight and dump each other at some point, but they still remain a couple, right?' 'Uh,' said Michael, getting up to shut the door. 'Yeah. I guess.' 'What do you mean, you guess?' I said, indignantly. 'Yes or no?' 'Yes!' said Michael, quickly. 'We're still a couple!' 'All right,' I said, getting up, too. Michael was still standing, looking like someone had punched him. I went up to him and hugged him. He was just bewildered for a second, then he hugged me back. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of his neck. Ohhhhh. Was that comforting or _what_.

OK, I have to go now; Michael's knocking on the bathroom door and asking if everything is all right. He should _know_ by now that it is…don't I ALWAYS get stuck in the bathroom writing in my journal?

* * *

_**OK guys,**_

_**I hope I wrote this chapter well!!!! R&R!! The second chapter will be up soon.**_

_**--pisceangirlpower**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Enjoy the chapter. Reviews, as usual, highly appreciated.**

**-PGP**

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday, September 14, 10.15 pm, in the limo on the way back from Michael's house**

All right. I'll pick up right where I left off.

When I came out of the bathroom, Michael had thrown on a shirt. 'Wanna stay over for dinner?' he asked. 'Just like old times?' I asked. 'Sure,' he said. 'Mom and Dad are both out (_yes, the Drs. Moscovitz have moved back in together_), so we're going to be ordering in.' 'Oh,' I said. 'Hey! Did you know that Number One Noodle Son has started delivering?' 'Oh,' said Michael. 'Cool. Let's order from there, then.' 'OK. Cold sesame noodles for me.' So Michael ordered cold sesame noodles for me and a chop-suey for himself.

The food arrived pretty fast. Michael got us a can of Coke each. We ate, and then Michael asked me if I wanted to watch Star Wars. I was like, 'Sure!' So we watched the movie, sitting on the couch, just like old times. About halfway through the movie, Michael paused the movie, then took my hand in his. 'Mia,' he said. 'Yeah?' I said, looking at his hand on mine, then at his face. 'I want to say that I'm really sorry. For everything.' 'Oh, Michael,' I said. 'It was my fault more than it was yours.' 'Whatever it was,' said Michael. 'I'm just happy that we patched it up.' 'Me too,' I said, dreamily. Once again, I caught myself staring into Michael's dark eyes, which always suck me into them like a pit bog. An amazing pit bog which I never wanna come out of. Michael leaned towards me slowly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, we separated. 'Thanks, Michael,' I whispered. 'What for?' he whispered back. 'For…everything.' 'I love you, Mia.' 'I love you too, Michael.' He smiled at me.

Then we finished the movie, and Michael and I kissed goodbye. 'Bye,' I whispered. 'I'll see you tomorrow. Will you drop by at the limo to say hi in the morning?' 'Yes,' he replied. 'I'll wait for you.' Then he paused. 'But I thought…Lilly and you had a fight?' 'Yes, we did,' I said, a little uncomfortably. 'But we cleared it out.' 'OK,' said Michael, kissing me again. 'See you tomorrow.' 'See ya!' I saw that Lars was beginning to look impatient, so I gave Michael a last quick peck on the mouth and ran out to the limo and hopped in.

Lars was looking like he wanted to ask me something. 'Uh,' he said to me. 'Princess. May I ask you something if Your Highness will not take offence?' 'Oh, Lars,' I said, tiredly. 'You've _got_ to stop calling me "Your Highness". We're like friends. What is it?' 'Princess, I thought you and both the Moscovitz siblings had a fallout?' he rattled off quickly. 'Oh,' I said. 'That. Yeah, we did. But we cleared it out. Everything's good now.' 'Oh,' said Lars. 'All right, Princess. That's all. Sorry for interfering.' 'That's OK,' I laughed. 'Feel free.'

Something just struck me – I told Michael that I was well and truly ready to Do It with him, but I know for myself that that was a lie – I was just trying to stop him from leaving for Japan. So now I don't know what Michael will say!!!! I can't possibly tell him why I _had_ offered to sleep with him, can I?

Hey. Wait a sec. I agreed to have sex with Michael at that time to stop him from leaving for Japan, so who says that I can't be ready now? Hmm… But I guess it would be unfair to break my promise to Tina for us to be the Last Virgins at AEHS till the night of our senior prom, now that my circumstances aren't mitigating, as Tina had said.

I _have_ to speak to her AS SOON AS I get home.

**Tuesday, September 14, the Loft**

Mom was too busy eating ribs with Mr. G, uh, Frank (MUST REMEMBER TO CALL HIM FRANK!!!!), watching TV to pay any attention to me, so I didn't get scolded for getting late.

I dialed Tina's cell phone number as soon as I got to the Loft. But she wasn't receiving it, so I decided to text her.

_Mia:_ Tina! Y aren't u receiving ur cell phone?

_Tina:_ Mia…sorry! What happened? U seem desperate.

_Mia_: Well…I _am_! That is y I messaged u. But v can't talk abt this over text messaging. Call me.

_Tina: _OK, Mia. I'll call u.

My cell phone rang, flashing Tina's number, a minute later. I received it. 'Hello, Tina!' 'Hi Mia! What's the matter? You sound urgent.' 'Well…it isn't exactly urgent,' I said. 'But it's important.' 'OK,' said Tina. 'Shoot.' 'OK. Remember when I told you that I was going to offer to make sweet tender love with Michael so that I could stop him from leaving for Japan?' 'How could I forget! What about it?' 'Well…' I said, not believing Tina hadn't guessed. 'But I obviously couldn't tell Michael _why_ I was offering to give him the Precious Gift of my virginity, I had to tell him that I genuinely wanted to do it. So now what? He didn't go to Japan, so now he's going to want to Do It, right? And he thinks that I was actually ready to sleep with him! But I can't have sex with him, because you and I have to be the Last Virgins at AEHS!' I knew I was blabbering incoherently, but I didn't care. I had to get it all out of my mouth.

Tina took a deep breath. 'Mia,' she said. 'Tell me. Are _you_ ready to give up your Precious Gift?' 'Um…' I said. 'WHAT?' 'Do you feel you would be ready to Do It if you weren't bound by your promise to me? Ask yourself and tell me.' 'I…' I didn't know what to say, because I didn't want to hurt Tina's feelings. But I thought it would be better if I just told her the truth. And I knew that Tina, of all people, would understand. So I went, 'OK. But please don't get hurt, Tina.' 'I won't! Tell me.' 'Well…' I said. 'I guess, yeah. That night, I went through a lot mentally, and gave it some serious thought. So I guess if I had the liberty, I'm ready.' Tina took another deep breath. 'OK. Mia, I think we both should forget about the Last Virgins promise.' 'Oh,' I said. 'OK. Are you sure?' I asked just to make sure. 'Yes, yes! I'm sure, Mia. Seriously.' 'Oh, Tina, I love you!' Tina laughed.

'So…' I said. 'Then, I mean what should I do? Should I go up to Michael and talk to him about it? Or should I wait for him to ask me?' 'Um,' said Tina. 'Actually, Mia, that depends on you, whether you want to do it that badly.' 'Oh,' I said. 'OK. Thanks a million, Tina. I'm forever indebted to you for the amount of love advice you've given me so far!' 'No, problem!' said Tina. 'That's what I'm here for!'

GOD, I love Tina.

**Wednesday, September 15, Homeroom**

Sorry I couldn't write in the morning on the way to school…Lilly wouldn't let me. She said that she had enough of me sticking my face in my journal all the time!

So we talked. Lilly told me all about what she did in the past few days – she watched dozens of videos and movies and sitting around.

Now that Lilly's got no boyfriend, she says that it isn't any use getting up early to get ready properly. So, just like she had started to do after her breakup with Boris, Lilly had pinned back her now-blond hair in about 20,000 multicolored barrettes, and hadn't bothered to wear her contact lenses – just her glasses. Thankfully, Lilly hadn't started rambling on about the latest medicinal development or political scandal as soon as she hopped into the limo. Instead, she simply talked about school, like a normal girl, for ONCE.

Michael was waiting right there with Lilly, just as he had promised. I'll probably be saying this for about the trillionth time, but well – Michael looked _so_ adorable, standing there, all newly shaven, wearing jeans and a gray sweater.

As soon as the limo pulled up by the sidewalk, Lilly opened the door and just popped in. She was about to shut the door, but Michael caught hold of it just in time. 'Lilly,' he said, patiently. 'I want to say hi to Mia.' I smiled, going pink. 'Oh, OK. Just make it fast. And don't get all lovey-dovey, we don't want to get late for school,' she snapped at Michael. Lilly can be such a pig sometimes.

But Michael paid no attention to his sister, like always. Instead, he just shut Lilly's door in her face (leaving her looking flabbergasted. HA.), came over to the other side, to my door, and opened it. He leaned in and kissed me. 'Hello, Mia,' he said. 'You wanted to talk to me?' 'Oh,' I said, trying hard to not blush. 'Yes. Actually, uh, could you meet me at Ray's Pizza for a little while after school?' I calculated that I could speak to Michael for a few minutes. I'd just have to give Grandmère some excuse for being late to princess lessons. 'Um,' Michael paused for a moment. 'OK. I guess I could drop by for a pie.' 'OK,' I said. 'I'll see you then! Don't be late!' Well, I guess that was a silly thing to say, because Michael is _never_ late. Anyway, Michael was like, 'Bye! See you later.' He shut the door, then I told Hans to move.

Anyway…the bell's rung…more later.

**_

* * *

_**

**_OK, _por favor _review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay,**_

_**MY HIATUS IS OVER!!!!! I sincerely hope this is a good chapter. Please review either way.**_

_**PGP**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Wednesday, September 15, English**

Tina just passed me a note.

_Mia, you look positively ecstatic…what's up? -T_

Everything's going dreamy, at least so far! Michael was waiting with Lilly at the sidewalk this morning to speak to me. I've asked him to meet me at Ray's Pizza after school.

_OK, but what about your princess lessons? Won't your grandmother blow if you're late? And we both know that you won't exactly be in a hurry to get away from Michael._

Yes, but I'm too happy to bother about her right now. I'll give her some excuse. She might guess that I ditched her for 'that boy', as she calls Michael, but then I'll already be late, so what can she do about it anyway?

_Oh. Smart! So…what are you two going to talk about at Ray's Pizza?_

It.

_!!!!!! WHAT WILL YOU __SAY_

Um, that I want us to Do It?

_Oh my God. Mia, I thought you were going to wait for HIM to ask you!!_

You think I should do that?

_According to me, I guess. But now that you've already made it evident that you want to talk to him about something in particular, you'll have to go ahead and ask him. _

Um, OK.

_But wait a sec, Mia. At that time, you had your grandmother's suite at The Ritz to Do It. But where are you guys going to Do It now?_

Oh God!!!!!!! I never thought of that!!!!!!!!!!!! What do I do, Tina???????

_Um…Mia, why don't you ask your grandmother to rent you a suite again? By the way you describe her, she shouldn't disapprove if you explain the story to her, right from the beginning. No offense, but she kind of seems… the sneaky type._

Ha ha. You don't know how right you are. Well…I guess I could do what you're suggesting, but princess lessons are AFTER I meet Michael!!!!

_That's what cell phones are for!_

You're right, Tina!! Seriously…I don't what I'd without you! You're, like, my right hand when it comes to my love life!

_No problem! That's what F.R.I.E.N.D.S. are for! ;) What would be the use of reading so many romance novels if they weren't any help?_

**Wednesday, September 15, Lunch**

This is SO unfair. J.P. is being totally childish. He doesn't even respond if I say hi to him, he just acts like I don't even exist. When Lilly caught me trying to get J.P. to talk to me, she was like, 'Oh my _God_, POG. You look like you're desperate to speak to him. What _exactly_ happened with you two? Is he bugged at you about the whole I-like-you-but-you-still-like-your-boyfriend thing?' I started to open my mouth to tell her the whole deal that happened at Ray's Pizza, but she cut me off, 'Wait. I don't want to hear you go gabbing about everything that happened. Just show me your journal entry. What you write in your journal is always _way_ more interesting and descriptive.' I just gaped, and Lilly just plucked the journal right out of my hands.

She read it up in three minutes, and gave it back to me, shaking her head. 'Juvenile,' she muttered under her breath. 'As usual.' I rolled my eyes. Is it ever possible that my best friend does not criticize my writing?

'Hey!' said Lilly, suddenly. 'Mia! Norman called _again_! Would you believe that? You'd think I'd shaken him off after the whole tickets and platform slippers thingy. But he's back.' I shook my head. I feel so sad for this poor Norman guy. He's Lilly's 'stalker', and he's TOTALLY OBSESSED, as in FIXATED, with Lilly's feet for some reason.

Anyway, bell's rung. Gotta go. More in G and T.

**Wednesday, September 15, G and T**

I–

Ooh…I just heard a loud bang…let's see what the matter is.

…It's Boris. He was practicing on his violin in the closet, and tripped on his own foot and fell out. That is _so _Boris. But I guess he kind of has a little trouble staying in the supply closet now that he's shot up about five inches. Now he's sitting on the floor, rubbing his head in bewilderment. J.P. is helping him up, and Shameeka and Ling Su are giving him his violin and bow.

Speaking of J.P., he's not exactly gone out of his way to say hi to me today. I tried to say hi to him in the morning, but he just pretended he didn't hear me, and walked off with some guy in his English class. It's kind of hard being normal around him since he confessed that he likes me. OK, _super_-hard. Lilly still keeps a distance from J.P., and I kind of feel sad, because honestly, I really like J.P., only not in the way HE likes ME. And I remember the other day when he told me in his note that I'm the best friend he's ever had. I seriously am bummed that I've lost such a terrific friend.

I feel kind of sorry for the people who belong to the same circle of friends, and fall in love, because if their relationship ends on a sour note, their friendship gets ruined, too. And that's exactly what happened with J.P. and Lilly, and now happening to J.P. from his own side. In the morning, I tried to talk Lilly into being nicer to him, like at least saying hi, but she flat-out refused. She says that J.P. deserves what he's getting, for stringing her along right from May, when she told him that she loved him. So she's going to be cold to him for God-knows-how-much-time. Probably FOREVER.

* * *

_**One word: REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys...here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!_

**Wednesday, September 15, Chemistry**

Chemistry's SO dull without all the note-passing-with-J.P.!!! Wait a sec…_Kenny_ just passed me a note.

_**Mia…you look rather forlorn? What's the matter? –Kenny**_

Oh…it's nothing, Kenny. Thanks for asking, though. It's sweet of you.

_**Mia, I've known you for ages. And I know that something's wrong. Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else.**_

Not even Heather :D

Haha...it's fun bugging Kenny about Heather sometimes...the imaginary girlfriend he made up to make me jealous! But he never takes it badly. Good ol' Kenny.

_**Well…no, not even Heather. ;)**_

OK. Look…after J.P. broke up with Lilly, he told me that he has feelings for ME. Me – Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo!! And…well, I admit I was having a bit of a mess-up with Michael at that point, but still, I mean, we're still GOING OUT. So I obviously turned down J.P., and now he's peeved at me, so he's basically acting as if I don't exist.

_**Well…Mia, of course, what YOU think is ultimately what matters, but here's what I think – If this kind of a thing is enough for J.P. to get so cold towards you, maybe this friendship you shared wasn't a healthy friendship at all. Maybe it would be wisest of you to leave J.P. to himself. If you really DOES like you, then he'll stop this behavior of his in a short while. So I guess you'll just have to wait around and watch what happens.**_

Wow. Kenny ditched Chem. explanation to help me out with a personal matter. He must really be getting around.

Kenny…I think maybe you're right. I guess I'll stop trying to get J.P. to speak to me. Thanks. You're a real friend. :)

_**I'm glad I was able to help. Now I think we should pay attention to what Mr. Hipskin is saying, or we're sure to fail.**_

You mean I'm sure to fail. For you, it doesn't matter, because you can easily pass without any help.

_**Ha-ha. Anyway, pay attention now.**_

****

Seriously, Kenny is being totally cool. He TOTALLY solved my problem!! Maybe J.P. _will_ get round to behaving properly if I stop acting so desperate!!

OK…GOT to buckle up and listen to Mr. Hipskin, or I will seriously fail.

But can't if people keep passing me notes…J.P. passed me a note!!!!! Let's see what it says…

_Mia, if you're too busy passing notes to Showalter, you might not be in the mood to meet me at the water fountain after Chem._

Gee. What's he being such a grouch for?

J.P., it's not like that. If you want to speak to me, I'll be there.

_Yeah, OK._

OK. Now _I_'m beginning to get bugged with J.P.

He really has no right to be such a pig.

**Wednesday, September 15, Pre-Calc**

After Chemistry, I went to the water fountain and waited for J.P. He came in two minutes.

'Mia,' he said, walking up. 'Look. I want to tell you that although I'm having absolutely no fun being peeved at you – I was REALLY bored in Chemistry – you give me no choice.'

So now _**I**_ am giving him reason to be peeved at me!!!!????

'J.P.,' I said, trying to stop feeling like exploding. 'Quit being so pricey, OK? You, of all people, should understand that there's no sense in being in a relationship without any feelings. And besides, I'm still going steady with Michael. So how can I date you? Think of it yourself.' J.P. went quiet. Then he said, surprisingly fiercely, 'Mia, PLEASE, OK? We all know that you're broken up with Michael. So if you don't want to go out with me, just tell me. Don't give me all that crap "I'm still going steady with Michael."'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, now J.P. was REALLY making me open my mouth.

I gritted my teeth. 'J.P.!' I practically screamed. 'You have absolutely NO right to say that! If you don't believe me about not being broken up with Michael, go ask Lilly, or even Michael himself, WHY I went to their house and spent the entire EVENING there yesterday! Go on!' J.P. looked like I had shot him. Then he just said 'OK,' and walked off. I realized what was happening, and ran after him.

'J.P.!' I cried. 'I don't want to lose you as a friend, OK? PLEASE, J.P., COME BACK!!' But he just kept walking, and disappeared round the turn of the corridor. I stopped and sighed. Maybe Kenny _was_ really right. I should just leave J.P. alone, even though I'm hurting. Sigh.

**Wednesday, September 15, in the limo on the way to Ray's Pizza**

I dialed Grandmère's number the moment I got out of school. She didn't pick up until a whole minute. Then someone picked up, and her maid Jeanette's prim and proper little voice came over the line.

'Hello-Genovian-Princess-Clarisse's-number-what-may-I-do-for-you?' she rattled off like a voice machine. For a moment, I really _did_ wonder if it was a voice machine. 'Hi Jeanette,' I said. 'This is Mia. Where's Grandmère?' 'Oh, Your Highness,' said Jeanette. 'The dowager princess is in a meeting.' YAAAYY!!!!!! Grandmère is in a meeting, so she'll be caught up while I can meet Michael!!! 'Oh,' I said, trying to sound disappointed. 'Will she be long?' 'They seem to be having an extremely important discussion, Your Highness, so they might be long. It is the minister of—' 'OK!' I said, happily. 'Thanks, Jeanette.' I clicked off.

Lars is getting all worked up about the fact that I'm ditching princess lessons to meet Michael. I have to keep on telling him that it'll be my responsibility, but he's still getting all het up.

OK…now we're pulling up at Ray's Pizza. More later.

* * *

_Kindly review. I will be forever indebted to you. On the condition that forever translates to until the next chapter is up._

_PGP_


End file.
